


Family Troubles

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Reader-Insert, camilla is your girlfriend and you highkey adopt maribelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Camilla gets jealous when Maribelle starts getting close to you. Little does she know the nature of your relationship with the Ylissean noblewoman.





	Family Troubles

Being the Summoner came with a lot of responsibilities. You were always busy, dealing with the stress of a constant war, but you had the support of everyone in the Order of Heroes. Things were still as stressful as ever, but you had your girlfriend, Camilla, to help you out when things got difficult. She was your rock, the person you went to when you needed someone to vent to or when the constant war meetings and training and testing strategies became too much for you. 

At least, that’s what she had thought. Lately, it seemed like she wasn’t the only one.

Maribelle, from the world of Awakening, had been summoned recently and latched on you pretty much immediately. The two of you were attached at the hip, it seemed. From what Camilla had heard from the other heroes from the world of Awakening, this was a bit peculiar - Maribelle was not one to warm up to people easily, it seemed. What made you different? What made you special? Camilla let out a huff as she pondered this. You were the Summoner, yes, but you were hers. 

Her grumbling was interrupted by who else but Maribelle walking into the room. “Oh, Lady Camilla!” She greeted her respectfully - it seemed that the girl knew how to address royalty. 

“Hello, Maribelle,” Camilla replied, not wanting to sound cold but also not really in the mood for a full-blown conversation at the moment, especially with her. 

“Have you seen Y/N around, perchance? She said she would come find me when she got done training, and she’s been gone for quite a while,” the Ylissean noblewoman said. 

Camilla bit back a sharp remark, feeling jealousy bubble up inside her. “I’m afraid not. She’s always busy, the poor thing. You would not believe how often I must carry her to bed myself to get some rest!” She hoped her words would leave the impression that you were a taken woman. What she wasn’t expecting was for Maribelle to let out a sigh. 

“Y/N is always so busy… I’ve always been surprised that she made time for someone like me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Camilla asked, suddenly intrigued.

“W-well. Y/N has been very kind to me! She’s always willing to listen, and she has helped me grow more comfortable here. She is…almost like a mother to me.”

Maribelle went quiet, biting her lip, while Camilla thought over something she had learned from Lissa - the young princess had mentioned that the noblewoman’s personality had made it very difficult for her to make any friends back home. The Nohrian princess’s jealousy faded away, and she felt maternal warmth take its place - this girl was not trying to steal her Summoner; in fact, she likely needed your support more than Camilla did. 

Camilla walked over to Maribelle, a genuine smile on her face as she gently pulled the girl into a hug. 

“L-Lady Camilla! What are yo-” Her face was red, and she was stammering which was incredibly unrefined. 

“There, there, dear. It’s alright! I understand now. Y/N is quite the loving woman, isn’t she? I love her dearly, and if you see her as a mother, then that makes me your mother as well! So no more formalities, and don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything, alright?”

Maribelle froze, then pulled away, nodding. “Y-yes, that would be…very nice. Thank you…Mother.”


End file.
